


One Way Out (Jonathan Ariga X Reader)

by Axis_Mundi



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_Mundi/pseuds/Axis_Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knows where this dark, spiraling staircase will end...<br/>Now come forth. Indulge yourself."</p><p>[Warning: Crude language and sexual themes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note, yo.

**I replayed Catherine and I was feeling vehement about writing some sort of story associated with it.**  
  
 **Just the setting of the game makes me feel serene.**  
  
 **I'm laying out this story like it's an alternative route/story to Vincent's. It's kinda hard to explain, but you might get what I mean in the introduction.**  
  
 **So, here it is, I guess.**  
  
 **/By the way, Jonny totally looks like Hanamiya Makoto.**  
  
 **//I'm not completely serious about this story, I'm just writing it for fun. So, there will probably be many plot holes, and just a lot of stupid things in general.**  
  
 **///Will also contain spoilers, so if you haven't finished the series or don't know the outcome of all the endings, I suggest you fill your brain with those pointless things, then come back and read this story.**  
  
 **////This story will be told in two points of view, Reader-san's and Jonny's. The first few chapters are in RS.**


	2. Introduction

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	3. CH 1.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	4. CH 2.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	5. CH 3.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	6. CH 4.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	7. CH 5.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	8. CH 6.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	9. CH 7.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	10. CH 8.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	11. CH 9.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	12. CH 10.

**Under serious editing! Will be re-posted soon.**


	14. MAJOR UPDATE

Hey everyone! It's been what, almost a year now since I last (logged in) updated this story?

I apologise, my priorities lied elsewhere. I realise now that so many people read this story and left lovely comments, and I only ended up disappointing you all due to my laziness. 

Well, now I'm on summer holidays again, so I guess I'll replay the game, re-read my story and figure out what the hell I was gonna write in the first place so I can continue to write for Jonny's adoring fanbase out there (gotta love that hair).

In short,  **yes, I will be attempting to continue this story.** So stay tuned, it might take a while, but I promise to push myself, because I always wanted to finish writing this. 

Thank you for everyone who supported the story over this past year, your encouraging criticism and continued support is what drives me. 

みんあさんがすきです。じゃ、またね。

_(I was away for a year learning Japanese. Excuse me if it's not entirely correct!)_


End file.
